


"...He loved you."

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Luci is better in my opinion, M/M, Michael is bad, Sad, dean says yes to michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas





	

Castiel stormed into the bunker, fear evident on his face as he called out, "Dean! Dean are you here?"

He was going up the stairs when he heard Dean's voice from the kitchen, "Cas?"

The angel let out a breath of relief as he walked into the room and laid eyes on the hunter, "Dean. Thank the lord. I had sensed something wrong with your soul and I-" He cut off when Dean turned around, something colder than he'd ever seen in the older Winchester's eyes, "Michael..."

Dean-no, Michael, grinned and bowed mockingly, "In the flesh. Well, in his flesh." He laughed and clapped Cas on the shoulder, "Its wonderful to see you Castiel."

Cas took a step back, "No..."

Michael looked thoughtfully at the other angel, "You did good, I must say. Excellent choice." He suddenly looked solemn, "Its too bad really." 

His eyes turned cold, something Cas had never seen on the hunter, even after hell, while being a demon, or even when he had the mark. It was terrifying and ugly.

Michael slipped a long silver blade from the sleeve of Dean's worn leather jacket, in a quick movement and the sound of fluttering wings, he slipped it into Cas's chest at an upward angle.

Cas let out a gasp as he sunk to the floor, Michael's hand gently on his cheek as he whispered, "He loved you..." And as quick as he had moved before, he was gone. The last thing Castiel heard was his name on familiar lips.


End file.
